parody_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not the Weakest
I'm Not the Weakest is the season premiere of Survivor: Ademius. Story Day 1 18 castaways arrived on the island to compete in the first ever season of Parody: Survivor - Survivor: Ademius. The three tribes - Sparrison, Amanoo and Kafheesi - consisted of 3 males and 3 females each. Based on first impressions alone they had to nominate a tribe leader, who in turn had to nominate the weakest member of their tribe for a 'surprise'. Yvonne - leader of Kafheesi - correctly guessed the 'weakest' member would participate in an individual challenge for the tribe and thus nominated Peter, who was by no means the weakest member of Kafheesi. Peter went up against Penny from Sparrison and Aisha from Amanoo, winning his tribe reward in the form of flint. Penny was upset that Mitch - leader of Sparrison - had nominated her as weakest of her tribe. At the Sparrison camp, Penny got along and flirted with Elmer. Wilkes did not take kindly to this. Cindy was the most talkative and annoying at camp, which did not make her popular among her tribe mates. Day 2 At Amanoo, Ingrid and Mitzi formed an alliance and set out searching for the hidden immunity idol. Oberon and Terrence also decided to form an alliance together as well. In spite of Aidan being nominated as leader of Amanoo, his bossy nature rubbed Mitzi the wrong way and the two frequently got into arguments. Over at Kafheesi, the tribe was split into two alliances - an all males' alliance and an all females' alliance. Erin of the girls' alliance, however, took a liking to Brett of the guys' alliance and Brett tried to sway her over to his side. Natalia noticed Erin's intimate behavior with Brett and grew nervous of their relationship. Day 3 Despite being split, Kafheesi worked together well and won the first tribal immunity challenge, with Amanoo close behind, sending Sparrison to their first tribal council. Wilkes blamed Penny for having slowed the tribe down in the challenge. However, Cindy's general dislikability made her a target too. Penny flirted with the men to try and convince them to keep her over Cindy. Her ploy worked and Cindy was made the first boot of Survivor: Ademius in a 4-2 vote. Challenges Immunity Winners: Kafheesi and Amanoo Tribal Council 1: Sparrison Voting Confessionals "It's either you or me tonight, and I really hope my first vote won't be my last." - Penny Hooper "I'm willing to put up with Cindy's big mouth at camp if it means we won't have to come back here in three nights because you couldn't keep up with the rest of us in the challenges." - Amy Wilkes "Hopefully the others will see sense and vote with me. I'll keep my damn mouth shut if it means keeping me around for a few more days." - Cindy Fallon "Sorry, Cindy. You're a good girl but your time has come. No one wants to be the first boot." - Elmer Harrison Final Words "I mean, it had to be either me or Penny after Wilkes called us both out. We were both liabilities on our tribe and I guess they chose to keep her over me. I'm not too upset, and I guess on the bright side, I can go chill out at Ponderosa and wait for other people to join me." - Cindy Fallon Still in the Running